heirs of the legends
by chm01
Summary: they were chosen to become bearers of power and skill but under the pressure can they overcome prejudices, vendettas, and old wounds in order to fullfill the expectatives or will they fail. naruto/sasame, used to be " the next sannin 3"
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. And neither do you

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: important things that you must know:

1. - Orochimaru didn't become a missing Nin or got that "switch body jutsu" (but that doesn't mean he won't betray them later on, maybe)

2. -Sound village will still be in the story

3. -Itachi killed his clan when Sasuke was four

I think that's all and before you start pointing fingers read the story.

* * *

PROLOGUE 

"_I can't believe this is happening" _thought Sarutobi while shaking his head in disbelief not more than an hour ago the Kyuubi was defeated at a high price, the life of his successor.

"That idiot" said a voice to the left of the old man while his fist hit the wall nearby.

"I still can't believe he went and got himself killed" said another voice this time feminine.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade that's enough" said the hokage in a tone that obviously left no room for arguments. "It was his duty as the hokage, and it had to be done" he said but in the bottom he didn't want to believe those words.

"And what's going to happen to the brat" said the toad sanin while eyeing the baby Shizune was rocking in her arms while the little one was giggling happily.

"That's the reason we are waiting for Orochimaru" said the elderly hokage

"Why"

"Because you are a perverted idiot" said another voice from the rail in the window

"What was hebi-teme?" said the offended shouting

"You heard me, I'm sure if you had the chance you'll be on the onsen peeping and drooling"

"Why you…."

"Ehem, as much as I like to see Jiraiya acting as an idiot Orochimaru, I think sensei called for another reason" said Tsunade that this time she had to do something that she didn't usually does, being the sole voice of sanity and behavior.

"Well yes Tsunade the reason to call you all here is that I want you each to take an apprentice"

"You know after Arashi I don't take more students"

"I already got Shizune"

"There isn't anyone good enough"

"I'm not saying now, but later I'm sure there are a lot of academy students that have the potential you need"

Jiraiya put a serious look and ponder about the subject before saying in a firm voice

" I want Arashi's son"

"What" said the other sanin in unison

"You heard me I want Arashi's son to be my student, simple as that"

"And why you should train Naruto" asked the snake sanin

"First because I trained the father and helped him achieve his potential so I know first hand what a Kazama can do, second because I'm pretty sure that's what Arashi would have wanted and third because I owe it to him"

"But that's no reason to let you train the boy"

"Actually, for once I think Jiraiya is right" said Sarutobi

"Sensei you can't be serious! he'll turn him into a pervert or worse" said the slug sanin in an indignant tone.

"But is the best choice, if he is anything like his father, he won't be a medic-nin, and the way Orochimaru trains won't do either" said the elder Sarutobi

"If that settled I'll come back for the brat in six years, until then keep him alive sensei" and the toad sanin leapt out of the window

"What about you two?" asked the hokage

"I want an Uchiha as my pupil" said the snake sanin

"Itachi?" asked the hokage in a concerned tone, he knew it was near to impossible that Fugaku relinquished his elder son.

"No, there is something wrong with that boy, something dark, maybe his second son"

"Sasuke?" asked the hokage, the sanin nodded

The hokage ponder in the subject, Sasuke was a more likely possibility for the age, and he was sure that Fugaku wouldn't pass the chance to have two powerful shinobi in the clan.

"If the parents approve then Sasuke will be your apprentice in due time"

"Then I must go, I'll be back in six years, good bye sensei" said Orochimaru in a lightly dark, creepy tone before disappearing.

Tsunade shivered, he did that in his genin days and it still unnerved her to no end

"And what about you Tsunade?"

"I don't think there is someone special right now, so I'll come back in six years to see if there is anyone that I can take"

"Very well I'll see you then" and with that said Tsunade and Shizune left leaving Sarutobi and Naruto alone

"I hope I'm doing the right thing, Arashi"

**TIME SKIP, SIX YEARS LATER:**

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN OLD MAN" yelled the toad sage enraged at the sight of the treatment that Naruto, the last of Kazama and Arashi's son.

"You now as well as I do that only so much can be done by the hokage Jiraiya" said the snake sanin.

"He is right Jiraiya the council didn't allow me to take Naruto in or give him his inheritance until he was at least 16"

"But that doesn't mean he had to be treated like Sarutobi its inhuman what these people did to him all these years" said Tsunade enraged as well, nobody should have to pass trough this.

"The only good thing is that he won't have to suffer it any longer. He is actually really excited to go in the trip with you when I told him that you trained the yondaime, he wants to be the next hokage"

At this the toad sanin let out a chuckle, the kid was not only the spitting image of Arashi but have the same dream as well.

"And tell me what about you Tsunade?"

" Is there someone by the name of Haruno Sakura?"

The hokage looked startled for a second, how her ex-student was able to know the existence of the 6-year-old girl was beyond him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes old man"

"But why"

"I owe it to someone" she said while remembering a certain konoha jounin that helped her four years ago.

"If that's your final decision then its fine, but I still think it would be best if you took the Hyuuga"

"That might be, but it still my call old man"

The old hokage looked worried for a second, even thought in reality this was by far the best thing that could ever happened to that girl, he was sure that Hiashi will raise hell for the decision, and Hinata might end up paying it.

"And you Orochimaru, what do you think of Sasuke"

"The kid is traumatized, first for the wipe out the clan and the fact that was his own brother that did it, he is bent on killing his brother, it will take a whole lot of time in making him change of goal, if that's possible"

"I leave them in your hands" the three sannin nodded and went to look for their new students.

Arashi I hope what I'm doing is the right thing" said the old man to no one in particular in a low voice while watching the monument carved in the face of the mountain, as if expecting to give any sign that he was listening.

The next day the three with their respective apprentices departed, but not before looking back at the village that gave birth to them, and they took a good look because they will not see their homeland any time soon.

* * *

AN: okay this is the prologue for my next story, but I fell it a little off, but what do you think, also as I promised the pairing for naruto is Sasame but I also need a pairing for Sakura and Sasuke the only rule for those is no older man, women or yaoi or yuri.

Please review. Flames shall be ignored but criticism; constructive criticism is more than welcomed.

So JA NE.


	2. returning home

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. And I still got nothing ingenious or funny to say about the subject

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: I would personally want to thank black shadow 1006 and Xx Dragon XxX Slayer xX for being the two reviews I got for the prologue.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: RETURNING HOME

Two figures where in road in fire country that lead to konoha. They were waiting for some people to show up and even thought these people were not really late, the younger one was impatient.

"Where the hell are they!!" shouted a blond boy no older than 12. He was dressed in black shinobi pant that reached pass the middle of his calves, black shinobi sandals with black bandages shutting the space between the sandals and the pants the latter secured by an orange sash that rounds twice his waist before tying the knot in the front (like the ones the shinigami use in Bleach), a short-sleeved v-neck black shirt under it a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that reach his wrists, in his arms a pair of black armguards that covered his forearms and the back of his hands they were made of a black non-reflecting material and only reached below the elbows, on the backhand the kanji for oil was written in red marking him as Jiraiya's apprentice. On the back of the shirt the always present red swirl, across his chest a bandolier of scrolls, in his right leg a kunai holster, on his left hip a weapon pouch and on his lower back was a kodachi that had a rectangular shaped hand-guard and a red hilt pointing out the side of his hip to make easy to draw it with either the right or left hand finishing the outfit was a long black scarf wrapped around his neck that reached behind his knees, it was bicolor, the main color was black with orange flames that seemed to dance toward the inside part of the scarf, in both ends of the scarf was in red the kanji for 'fire'

The piece of clothing looked old and worn out in comparison with the rest of the clothing the boy wore it as if it was a cape, with a knot in the back of his neck making it flail to wind. Finishing it was his spiked, untamed mop of yellow hair that reached roughly above his ears, a face that started to loose its roundness and baby fat, three whisker like marks on each side of his face and a pair of piercing sapphire-blue eyes.

It was a strange choice of clothing but considering that it was either that or looking like a blond clone of his sensei he took the lesser of two evils, besides this was similar of what Ojii-san wore in battle.

"Geez you're really loud gaki, they'll be here any moment now, so shut up!!" spoke a white-haired man that was seated in a rock nearby his clothes were odd, matching his odd personality. (AN: it's Jiraiya so you know how he dressed)

"I don't care!! They're taking to much time to arrive so I'll shout if I want to ero-sennin!!"

Shouted the blond kid, not a second later the elder man bopped him on the head sending him face first to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that gaki!!! The name it's Jiraiya, J-I-R-A-I-Y-A!! Get it right!!" shouted the sannin offended by the long-time assigned nickname.

Naruto quickly recovering shouted back while using his finger to point at the toad hermit

"I only call you that because it's what you are!!! Besides that's not training!!"

"You ungrateful brat!!! That's the way to treat the one that raised you and trained you all these years!!"

"Nearly killing me is not training you pervert!!!"

"It's the same way I trained your father so bitching about it!!"

"How did he manage to survive with a neglecting sensei like you is beyond me ero-sennin!"

Shouted the blond.

"Stop calling me that!!"

"ERO-SENNIN, ERO-SENNIN, ERO-SENNIN!!!!" Shouted back Naruto, he was going to make sure that the name remained, even if it had to drill it in his head.

"Why you, I ought to" the white haired man was interrupted by a voice.

"Stop making a fool of yourself Jiraiya"

"I see you haven't changed at all dobe" said another voice next to him.

Before Jiraiya could retort Naruto answered for him.

"Hebi-san, Sasuke-teme!! What took you so long!!"

Both persons sported twitching eyebrows at the mention of their respective nicknames, both Naruto and his mentor looked at them for a moment noticing the very little changes that both had in comparison of the last time they saw them a year ago, Sasuke still wore his blue shirt that had the Uchiha fan in the back and the symbol of the snake sennin in the right side of his chest, the shirt passed if barely the elbows allowing him to use one of his mentor's fabled techniques, the navy-blue armguards (like the ones he uses after time skip but they only reach below his elbows) still in his place, white shorts, bandaged shins and black sandals, the only difference is that now Sasuke carried a chokuto in his back.

"_Probably a version of the kusanagi_ (grass cutter)_"_ the blond thought.

Orochimaru barely changed if at all, the only thing it was he was starting to show a couple of wrinkles, he might not search for immortality anymore but that doesn't mean he didn't found an interesting substitute, extended youth.

"We have some… issues to take care off" said Orochimaru

At this the blond snickered before saying.

"What happened did Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan find out you were trying to go without saying goodbye?"

"Shut up dobe" grumbled Sasuke who was finding the floor surprisingly interesting.

That did it, Naruto couldn't hold the laugh and the next thing everyone knew was that the Kyuubi's container was rolling around laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahahhahahaha I- I-can't b-believe that y-you tried to-do that, ahahahahahahaha"

Since both Naruto and Jiraiya traveled a lot it was common for them to stop in otogakure from time to time, so it was no secret for Naruto that Sasuke had his little fan-girl club little mostly because both Kin and Tayuya wouldn't let any other girl in it. Not to mention that from time to time they could be a little obsessive

Add the fact that both were serious about their training and you have the ultimate fan-girl.

"Kukuku, that isn't very nice Naruto-kun" said the snake sage

Sasuke scowled and proceeded to kick Naruto in an attempt to stop the annoying sound coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for bastard!!" shouted Naruto now standing on his feet.

"To see if that shut you up"

"Why you I ought to" then he paused and grinned mischievously

"I ought to tell Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan where you are heading"

The Uchiha paled considerably at the thought, not only both girls will go to konoha but there will be hell to pay for not saying goodbye, no, the wisest and safest thing to do at the moment was wait until they cooled off.

"You wouldn't" the blonde's answer was simple: cut open his thumb using one of his canines and smear the blood on his right palm while grinning.

"Try me" was all that Naruto said.

But before he could carry out his treat or Sasuke could stop him another set of voices make their presence known.

"You know brat I could hear your voice from miles away" said a voice familiar to him.

"Yeah Naruto your too loud, your supposed to be a ninja start acting like one" said another voice, this time more young like a girl.

"Baa-chan, nee-chan, Sakura-chan hello!!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Only to find himself in a crater sporting a new pair of bumps on his head courtesy of Tsunade and Sakura.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" said the slug mistress angry.

"NARUTO RESPECT TSUNADE-SHISHOU!!" shouted the pink-haired girl.

"Itai" was his only response. Then he took a moment to look at the three.

Tsunade and Shizune were the same as always, the only thing that changed was the fact that Shizune looked older in a barely perceptible way (AN: the last time he saw them he was 10)

Sakura, on the other and sport a sleeveless red shirt with a white circle in her back, black cycling shorts, black mini skirt, a pair of black shinobi sandals that reached to the middle of her calves, a pair of black gloves that started beneath the elbows and left only the area were the nails were located her long hair was wrapped in a low pony tail letting two locks frame her face, on top of the shirt she wore a green harness that carried several pouches (AN: like the one Jill from resident evil 3 had).

After a few moments the party started traveling again, that's when Shizune noticed the little blade on Naruto's back.

"Naruto-kun where did you get that sword" asked the brunette.

"_Oh shit if Tsunade or Orochimaru find out I won't hear the end of it"_

Jiraiya thought, and seeing where this was going he tried to stir the conversation away.

"And Sakura are excited to see your relatives again?"

The other two sages seeing the obvious attempts to change the conversation started to take guesses on what the blade was.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama I can't wait to see them again it's been so long"

"That's nice Sakura" said the slug mistress before changing the subject

"So Naruto that's an interesting blade where did you get it?"

And before Jiraiya could stop him the kid began to answer.

Naruto was not a genius but he wasn't stupid either. He knew why he was being interrogated in the origins of his sword, and he also said to his mentor he wouldn't say them. Well that was before Jiraiya broke his promise of not stopping to make research, to the boy it was payback time.

"_This is what you get for breaking a promise you pervert"_

"Gama-oyabun gave it to me when I passed his test, he said it was better in my hands that the hands of a pervert like ero-sennin"

This caused Tsunade's and Orochimaru's mouth to twitch into a small smile for an instant.

"When I asked him why, he said that he didn't like perverts"

The said smiles were starting to become part of their faces.

"He also said that knowing him he would probably find a way to use it for peeping"

"_Oh please kami let this be, it's just too good to be truth" _those were Tsunade's thoughts

"He also said that if ero-sennin didn't teach me how to use it he was going to raise the amount of chakra so high that it will take that same amount just to summon gamaikichi"

Now even the snake sage was beginning to show a grin, granted it looked creepy and scary but he was grinning never the less.

"And finally he said I was his favorite subordinate since my father"

The next thing everyone knew was that Tsunade was cracking up and that Orochimaru was laughing along with her, the reason was simple, Gamabunta the boos summon of the toad contract entrusted Naruto with the final proof as a toad summoner the wado (straight road) the same blade that his mentor get to touch only once in all his time as a toad summoner before bunta took it from him, so now it was not once the times he had been bested in his relationship with his own summons, but twice both by his students.

After the good laugh everyone got restarted the journey again and soon enough the gates were in view.

"come on!! Were almost there!" exclaimed Naruto clearly anxious to get to the village.

After getting his papers checked and passing the first thing Naruto did was vanish from their sight, not even blurred, just barely a flicker and the blond vanished only to reappear in top of a water tank in order to admire the view. Nothing in konoha really changed, the area were the kyuubi stroke had been rebuilt almost completely, but he was eyeing several things, first the hokage monument, second the tower and third this favorite ramen stand. He drooled slightly at the thought, it has been years since he ate a plate of Ichiraku ramen seeing as Jiraiya barely let him eat ramen.

Reappearing next to his traveling companions and startling them in the process he said out loud "well guys I'm going for some ramen see ya"

But before he could carry out his plan a hand stopped him looking up to see his mentor shaking his head.

"but why not ero-sennin?" asked the boy

a vein in Jiraiya's forehead popped but he remained calm, the next words will be his payback.

"because the old man said to go to the tower the instant we reached the village"

"but ramen"

"no buts, lets go gaki"

Naruto looked crest fallen before nodding to his teacher knowing that it was pointless to argue and proceeded to drag his feet towards the tower while surrounded by a dark aura of misery.

"why did you do that sensei didn't tell us to do that"

"do you remember the last time we went with Arashi to eat ramen Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya

the woman shuddered at the thought, the first and consequently last time they went with Arashi to eat ramen it took the payment of several A-ranked missions to pay the bill, needless to say neither Tsunade nor Orochimaru were eager to see that.

Sarutobi was shook his head before glaring at his life nemesis, the stack of papers in front of him when the doors of his office opened from pair to pair followed by a shout.

"oi!! old man!! I'm back!!!"

the aged hokage smiled seeing the origin of the sound "it's good to see you as well Naruto"

Jiraiya bopped his student in the head before addressing the old man

"hello sensei, how is everything"

"it's been good, some times boring without your student around"

"well here's the brat now I'm going there is a lot of research to do"

but before he could give a step he heard the sound of cracking knuckles followed by a sharp pain in the head before darkness consumed his consciousness.

"hello sensei" said the slug mistress

"sensei" was all that Orochimaru said.

The other members of their traveling party greeted him in similar ways.

"now Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke I need to talk to your masters in private"

after the kids left he turned to the adults "are they ready?"

"they are at the very least mid to high chunnin"

"but can they be on a genin team"

this time the snake sage answered "yes they've been training together before"

"I see, then I think there is something you need to know"

the cries of "WHAT!?!?!?" where heard in all konoha

"and it's your duty to tell them" finished Sarutobi.

The tree sages left with twitching gazes on them.

Sasuke was in the compound of his now deceased clan, he still remembers it as if it was the day after the massacre the bodies of his parents lying dead under this murdering brother, the eerie silence that was in the compound that day, the torture he had to endure at the hands of Itachi. He baled his fists and his face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Sasuke" the kid turned to see his sensei "there is something you need to know"

finding the blond was easy enough, he was gorging himself on ramen ,getting him to listen was the real challenge.

"gaki there is something you need to know"

Sakura was going straight to her house to see her mother, when Shizune crossed her path looking nervous and sweating a river, not a wrong reaction considering what she was about to tell the girl

"_why I have to do all Tsunade-sama's dangerous work"_

"Sakura there is something important that I should tell you"

more shouts of " WHAT" followed by curses were heard.

The next day tree students found themselves angry staring at the door that signifies their great annoyance in the moment.

"why the hell do we have to do this" asked the blond

"it was the way thing have to be done Naruto" said the girl, clearly not believing it herself

"what a waste of time"

Naruto sighed and slumped his shoulders before straightening them " well lets do this"

They pushed the doors in order to get to the place they will be for the next two weeks.

The class of Umino Iruka.

Sakura saw someone in the room that made her snicker and elbowed Naruto

"look who is here"

the boy looked and opened his mouth in realization before shouting.

She was not having a good day, but that really didn't make a difference almost all the days in the academy were like this, since she moved to konoha she haven't made a lot of friends but then if consider that your options are a brash Inuzuka, a shy hyuuga or a bossy loudmouth Yamanaka you tend to be grateful, is not that Hinata was bad but she needs more confidence, and right now her only friends in the village are Shikamaru and Chouji, she thought when her whole clan moved to konoha that maybe she will be able to see him, but that notion was long gone.

The girl was brought out of her thoughts by a loud shout

"SASAME-CHAN!!!!!"

Fuuma Sasame startled turned her gaze to see the object of her secret affections smiling at her.

"Naruto-kun?"

neither she nor Naruto noticed the sad, almost teary eyed girl two rows behind the Fumma girl.

---

AN: DONE!!! FINALLY!!!! You have no idea how much it took me, now as for pairings let me get this clear there is no way I'll pair Sasuke with Sakura, now please review!! Seriously only two reviews??, now as for the sowrd Naruto carries i more than a simple kodachi.

Anyways no flames if you don't mind.

JA NE.


	3. they are back

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other character from other sources used in this fan fiction, the only thing I own is the plot

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: okay here in this chapter Sasame might be a little OOC and Naruto is taller than Sakura and shorter than Sasuke (Remember that his mentor didn't let him eat ramen).

This is a filler chapter but there is some important stuff in it.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: they are back**

The blond blurred and the next thing the orange-haired girl knew was that she was being hugged, it took her a moment to register the fact, but when she did she reddened to a Hinata-like point, the boy she liked was hugging her!

"_He is back? He is back! He really is here!"_

In a really out of character moment she buried her face in his chest and murmured, "you're here, you really are here" at the same time she returned the hug

"I promised you I will, remember" Naruto said kindly.

Hinata was at the verge of tears, she felt somewhat betrayed. The boy she knew all those years ago, the one that will always smile and shout that he will become hokage one day; her source of strength was hugging the Fuuma girl in the way she wanted to be hugged.

The whole ordeal was stopped by the chunnin who was teaching at moment by clearing his throat and with a speed that surpassed his own Sasame was standing at the end of row sporting a bright blush, while Naruto was standing in the same place.

"Now if you've finished with that could you come and introduce yourself?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head looking sheepish and walked back in front of the class, after a an instant he decided he did not like being scrutinized by his soon to be classmates, sure he always wanted some attention, but he was not some lab experiment.

"Okay now that you're here could you introduce yourselves to the class, ladies first" Iruka said with a smile looking at Sakura.

The girl smiled back and then turned to the front to present herself "hello my name is Haruno Sakura it's nice to meet you" "SHANNARO!!!" her inner persona added. After hearing her presentation the eyes of a blonde girl widened.

The next was the ever stoic Uchiha, who eyed the class discreetly before saying in a cold and uncaring tone as to not attract troubles for himself "my name is Uchiha Sasuke"

This however had the opposite effect when he eyed the classroom again he become white as a paper sheet, why? Because most of the female population of the class had the 'look'

Oh he knew that look aright, it was the look that the girls back in sound had, the fan girl look.

This of course made his yellow haired friend snicker loudly; it would have been laughter if Sasuke shouldn't have glared at him.

The blond then grinned and give his introduction "hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said enthusiastically but in a normal volume of voice, this caused a reaction in the rest of the girls in the room, including a certain Hyuuga and the orange-haired girl.

In that moment the girls thought that Naruto was worth keeping an eye on, as he seemed more than he let on. Some even started developing the look. In that moment the blond remembered the vindictive words of his friend.

"_Keep laughing dobe, one day it will happen to you and we'll see if you think it's funny"_

So for the very little time that was left of the class the new students manage to avoid paying attention in their own ways, Sakura by talking to Ino, Sasuke either brooding or watching trough the window, and Naruto either sleeping or talking to Sasame.

-------------------------------------------------

When the school ended the three went their separate ways, Sakura went to see her mother, the last the girl heard of her is that she was well enough and overcame her husband's demise, Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound and Naruto went to seek his beloved ramen, this time however he was accompanied by his orange haired female friend, who aware of the 'look' decided not to take any chances and it gives her the time to catch on with her friend.

"So Sasame-chan how long have you been here?"

"We moved to konoha about a year ago Naruto-kun"

"And do you like it?"

The girl nodded and answered, "huh-huh the people it's really nice here"

"That's good"

After a couple of seconds of silence he asked, " How is he?"

The girl lowered her gaze and answered in a sad tone close to tears "Arashi-niichan haven't woke up yet"

He mentally smacked himself for this, before the Fuuma came to konoha Sasame's cousin Arashi saved her life during a night raid made by cloud, he was gravely wounded and was currently comatose.

In a move that he himself couldn't explain he scooted and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug "don't worry now that Baa-chan is here she will heal him and then everything will be like it used to be".

-----------------------------------------------

To say she was nervous was an understatement, Sakura was a wreck in the moment, the last time she saw her mother was when she allowed her to go with her sensei, back then when her father died and she was being consumed by grief, for a long time she cried and she hated her mother, after all what kin of woman makes her child go away when her daughter needed her the most, but eventually she forgave her because she understood as she grew up that her mother was not invulnerable, she was just another human being, just like her.

Then she stopped and asked herself, would her mother accept her now? After all these years apart? After what she become? She was a shinobi now, the very same profession that took her father's life, she could save someone or kill someone with relative ease, hell it was expected that down the line she will have to take lives, if not for a mission then for self defense.

"_Well I guess there is no point in delaying it"_ she knocked on the door that used to be her house.

"One moment please" said a voice making Sakura's inners churn.

A moment later the door opened and Haruno Mika steeped out, she was by all means a bigger version of Sakura, from head to toes with only two exceptions, the eyes that where honey-colored and the fore-head.

"Mom" the girl whispered.

Mika stood there, seeing her daughter for the first time in years she saw her eyes water and she knew hers were too, it was a relief to see her again, all those years she berated and punished herself for her weakness, for being unable to pull herself when her baby needed her the most, for not being a mother, day and night she prayed that one day she will be able to correct that mistake.

"S-Sakura?"

"Mom, it's me"

The woman wrapped her in a tight hug, never wanting to let go and it would a while before she did.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke just stood there in the compound in the same spot where his bastard sibling murdered his parents, the whole place was eerie, to him it didn't matter if he was four at the time or eighty he still didn't do anything, and seeing the scene it strengthened his oath, nothing had changed since then.

------------------------------------------

Hinata was trembling the last time she talked with her father she ended up crying silently in her room, so it was no secret that she was nervous, silently wondering why her father summoned her, her inner thoughts were cut short when her cousin Neji stopped and moved aside so she could reach the door, inside was her father, Hyuuga Hiashi with his ever serious face looking down at her.

"Hinata it has come to my attention a certain rumor that some new students joined your class today"

"H-h-hai otou-san" said the girl trying her hardest to avoid eye contact.

Hiashi stood impassively in silence before saying "what can you tell me of them"

And Hinata talked about them, she saw how her father snorted in contempt when she mentioned Sakura, how he seemed enraged about Sasuke; but when she started talking about Naruto he, for a moment, let out a small, almost invisible smile that disappeared so fast that the Hyuuga girl thought she was seeing things.

"very well Hinata you can retire now"

"a-ano what's so I-important about N-Naruto-kun?"

"that is not of your concern go to your room now"

"yes otou-san" the girl looked crest-fallen

inwardly Hiashi was glad; his original plan of making Tsunade take Hinata as an apprentice so she could grow strong and get close to the Namikaze heir didn't work, but this was a great chance.

He left towards the hokage's office, there was much to do.

It was morning in konoha, the sun was just starting to rise from behind the hokage monument, making it an amazing sight to behold but more importantly it was the hour a certain blond boy was making the final touches to his plan, he started after dropping Sasame in the compound and endured a good amount of teasing, he snickered when he though of the reaction they will have, he was good, no, he was the best.

It was almost time for everyone to woke up and start their daily activities, completely unaware of the blonde's plans for some of them; as he finishing his master piece, he started making hand-seals.

"_if this doesn't tell them I'm back nothing will"_

when he finished the seal sequence chaos was unleashed with a short shout of "katsu" among the shouts were screeches of indignation, rage and humiliation, along with male screams of pain, as one of Naruto's targets were the walls that surrounded the female part of the local onsen, where his white-haired master was 'researching' at the moment.

Others came from the ANBU H.Q. as Naruto raided some of the lockers and bobby-trapped others so it sprayed their owners with different types of substances, paint, oil, grease, and other nasty and harmless if stinky and stingy substances.

And so more shouts of rage and bloody murder permeated the air or konoha, the blond finished his prank, admired konoha and sighed happily. Isn't it amazing what can one do with storage seals?.

"there you are brat!" shouted a chunnin before lunging for the blond, who front flipped and used his attacker as a stepping-board for his escape.

Apparently he also painted the hokage monument, in the fore-head of the yondaime he put 'Naruto wuz here' on the sandaime he painted the remnants of a rather strong nose-bleed and dribbled the words 'ero-jiji' (perverted old man) on his cheek and drabbled the faces of the first and second. Then a massive man carrying what it looked like a giant knife joined the chase.

Fuuma Hanzaki was in a murdering humor, when he woke up he discovered that everyone in his clan seemed to laugh at him, he didn't understood the why until he reached the flag pole at the center of the compound where his boxers were put at it's highest point with the words 'propriety of Fuuma Hanzaki' it didn't take a genius to find the responsible of the crime.

Not too long after a whole lot of shinobi came after him, but one trained by a sage doesn't become weak or useless in tight situations, so after avoiding a genin that flew over him using another chunnin's face as a spring-board to take the rooftops after maneuvering in the air to avoid another couple of shinobis that sported bald heads he was forced to wall run a couple of meters before taking the ground once again.

In that very same moment Sakura and her mother were leaving the house when the pinkette girl pulled her mother back with one arm making her yelp in surprise, she was about to ask the why when a black blur descended in the exact place she was moments ago.

"goodmorningSakura-chan,Haruno-sani'minahurrysoi'llseeyouatclassokaybye" he spoke so quickly that she was barely able to understand him "Naruto the academy is the other way!"

more shouts where heard and a second later Naruto was chased by even more ninjas while shouting "THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!"

"_and this is only the beginning of the year"_ thought the elder hokage as he watched the whole ordeal wondering how much paperwork will this produce and shuddering at the amount.

------------------------------------------------

AN: another chapter finished, yeah, yeah I know that I should be writing a chapter for surrounded by cloud and lightning, but I was struck by inspiration and here we are; now to important stuff, no one, and I mean none will be paired with more than one people, Tayuya and Kin fan-girl crush are for humorous purposes, so it's either one or the other.

Now my theory behind Jiraiya's lousy training in the canon:

Before the white haired pervert came along Naruto already had a fighting style (granted lousy and almost ineffective at a times but a style nevertheless) and due to the amount of time given to him it was almost impossible to create another one from scratch, as it would require more time than he had, as the blonde's style was born after years in the academy both good and bad things, so he worked on his biggest weakness (genjutsu), make sure he would his strengths properly( kage bunshin), try to use correctly his biggest triumph card (the kyuubi, he kind of failed there in my opinion), and make sure that his unpredictability stay with him while making stronger and faster, and giving him some resemblance of taijutsu, in my opinion I think two and a half years are not enough to remade a fighting style but it's enough to modify one and make it useful, and besides he did teach the blond some sealing.

Now why I write this? Because one of the most popular theories is that if Naruto had someone who cared to teach him from the very beginning he would a hell of a better ninja and I based this story in this theory.

Now to other stuff: most of you ask me to pair Sakura with Lee and Sasuke with either Kin or Tayuya

Sakura/Lee: 3

Sakura/Neji: 1

Sasuke/Tayuya: 2

Sasuke/Kin: 2

I will repeat this: **NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL BE PAIRED WITH MORE THAN ONE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC.**

That's all and please review criticism is greatly appreciated, flames find some one that cares for them.

JA NE.


	4. school life

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other character from other sources used in this fan fiction, the only thing I own is the plot

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: sorry for the delay, also for the fact that this is a filler.

**

* * *

**

**SCHOOL LIFE**

After the chase ended without Naruto getting caugth (something that amused his senseis greatly) and the chaos was relatively back in control Iruka started his class on one of the most important subjects for the shinobi, the rules and regulations one has to follow, making the class groan, groan that Iruka ignored.

As the day continued to pass and Iruka continued to lecture the class, the new additions to the classroom deceded one again, to completely ignore the lecture after all, what good being a book worm will do to you when a foe is trying to gut you like a fish? they learned that little fact of the ninja life the hard way.

And like yesterday Sasuke was brooding while staring out the window. But that's were the similarities ended, because Sakura was doing something of utmost importance that she couldn't in all the years trainning under Tsunade, gossip.

"aright Sakura spill!" demanded Ino with a whisper.

"spill what?" whispered Sakura.

"about you and Sasuke-kun"

"what? Are you crazy? there's nothing between me and Sasuke"

"don't lie to me Sakura"

"really! He's like a brother to me, nothing more" sakura said with a tone of finality.

Ino stayed silent for a moment before letting out a grin that treathened to split her face in half, this was a golden chance to get some info in the ever so good looking bishonen.

For some reason he didn't quite understood Uchiha Sasuke was afraid, very afraid.

Naruto was in that moment talking (or trying to talk) to Shino, who was listening intently while nodding from time to time, all while Sasame listend the conversation while adding her own two cents from time to time.

Unknown to both of them there was a pair of eyes wachting them, eyes that for the blond held nothing but love, appretiacion and admiration and for Sasame nothing but spite, contempt and hate.

To Hinata it was unbelieveable that some like Naruto was with that nobody from the Fuuma clan, after Naruto was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to notice her the second he opened that door, she remebered that moment when yesterday he saw in her direction and opened his mouth to shout her heart fluttered as she could see him calling her name, instead she heard him call the name of that Sasame girl and see the hug she received, the sadness and anger in her was almost unbearable.

Hinata was brougth out of her memories when she saw Naruto turn towards her nemesis and said something that make the tangerine girl blush. Making her narrow her eyes in anger and silently vow that she will make Naruto see the light and the fact that he was meant to be with her.

Unknown to her she had embraced part of her Hyuuga heritage, the part that didn't allow her to give up.

The lecture was so boring that it wasn't a surprise to anyone but the chunin that when he announced that it was going to be sparring practice everyone cheered and bolted toward the fields.

Iruka decided that he needed to know where the new students stood in the shinobi arts starting with taijutsu, and for that purpouse he paired them with the strongest members of the class: Naruto vs. Kiba, Shino vs. Sasuke, Sakura vs. Ino.

(AN: he doesn't know who trained them)

"first round: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba! Ready? Hajime!" as soon as Iruka said those words he jumped back to allow them the complete use of the field.

Kiba rushed towards his opponent thinking this was going to be an esay win. When he was within striking distance the Inuzuka threw a kick towards Naruto's midsection with his right leg, the blond swated the kick to his left using the right hand while moving a step foward and spinning counterclock wise and delivering a powerful backhand strike in his unprotected right kidney using his free hand, the attack had such force that sent Kiba flying a couple of meters and to the floor and left him there for a couple of minutes grabbing his wounded side.

As soon as Kiba was on his feet Naruto blurred into action and delivered a strong punch to his solar plexus using his left fist depriving Kiba's lungs of air and making bend foward straigh into Naruto's now raised right knee, the move forced the Inuzuka to close his mouth and bend backwards Naruto changed the knee strike into a snap kick sending Kiba flying back until he hit the training stump several meters after the edge of the training arean tehy used.

The Inuzuka did not get back up.

Umino Iruka stood there speechless along with most of his class, the only exceptions being Sasuke who just smirked, Sakura who had a knowing smile on her face, and to some extent Sasame who was torn between astonishment at seeing Kiba defeated so easily and gleeful that her crush was so strong.

After everyone regained their senses Sasuke and Shino took their respective positions in the middle of the arena, as soon as Iruka gave the signal and cleared the way Sasuke slid into the traditional stance of the Uchiha taijutsu: the sekken (intercepting fist) while Shino took a basic taijutsu stance straight from the academy teachings.

(AN: the stance sasuke use is exactly like the one he uses when he fights Orochimaru)

Shino eyed his oppponent before he rushed Sasuke, in regular conditions would've used his Kikaichu to asses Sasuke's strenghs and weaknesses, but that option was not posible at the moment so he had to test the Uchiha himself, when he was near his opponent Shino threw punch with a decent amount of speed and power behind it.

As the punch grew close to his extended hand Sasuke got hold of the fist while using his other hand and body as leverage to throw the Aburame to the other side of the arena by using his own attack against him.

Shino stood up while eyeing his opponent who once again had slid into the same stance. He understood his opponent now, the style was made for counterattacking, a rational thing considering that the style was made to be used in concoction with the sharingan.

The tall boy engaged Sasuke again, this time the attacks were methodical, without the overextention that the first strike had. while Sasuke was barely pressed by the boy's attacks. It was a bit obvious considering the fact that his usual sparring partner was someone at Naruto's level at the very least.

Seeing his chance Sasuke slid trough his opponent's defenses and delivered several punches to Shino's midsection before launching a haymayker to his face putting Shino in the ground and ending the match.

The next match was the shortest by comparison, since Sakura's taijutsu was sloppy (specially compared to her teamates and teacher) Ino had a somewhat easy time dodging since Sakura's followups were rough and somewhat slow and sloppy, that was all fine until Sakura managed to hit the floor and leave a clear indentaion of her fist in it, after that Ino gave up immediately not wanting to be in the receiving end of it, if only the Yamanaka knew how much the pinkette was holding back.

After everyone else had passed Iruka moved to the ninjutsu part. Taking them into a different field. To Iruka's expactaions everyone was basically the same, uses of henge and kawarimi with different grades of success.

"Haruno Sakura, you're next"

as Sakura took her position on the field everyone was seeing expecting some sort of spectacule "whenever you're ready" said the chunin.

Sakura ran trough several hand-seals before slapping both hands on the earth while saying

"**doton: Doro Gaeshi (**earth release: mud overtun)" as a result a large wall of earth will rise into place as defense.

After several more students passed Sasuke's turn came, he did one of his favorite jutsus, after running trough the necessary seals that ended in tiger he brought his had to his mouth while forming an 'o' shape and mentally calling _"_**katon: goukakyu no jutsu**(fire release: grand fireball technique)" and as the name indicated a sphere shaped giant ball of fire got expelled from his mout and burned the trainning post five meters in front of him.

Then came Naruto's turn he turned towards sakura's mud wall did some seals clapped his hands and called the name of the jutsu "**fuuton: reppusho!** (wind release: gale palm)"

As soon as the words left his lips he extended his arms foward with his palms facing the target, instantly the chakra around his hands began to spin at a high rate before blasting forward in two dual slipstreams of wind. The slammed into the stone wall before punching trough destroying it completely and kept going foward for a couple of meters before loosing power and becoming a particulary strong breeze.

In the genjutsu test the results were different to say the least, Naruto managed to disrupt his and everyone's genjutsu with a chakra pulse, Sasuke casted a couple using his sharingan, and Sakura casted a particulary nasty multilayered one on girl that was bullying other girls.

At the end of the day Iruka couldn't help but ask himself just who trained this kids, making the sannin sneeze (and coincidentally getting Jiraiya caught for peeping on Tsunade and Shizune)

Soon the school year ended with the three claiming the top spots in the class, for the reason that no one was capable of defeating them, either in one on one combat or in team exercises, their teamwork was unsurpased among the ninja hopefuls.

"finally the exams!" shouted the clearly excited Naruto earning him a grunt from Sasuke, a bop in the head from Sakura and a small smile and giggle from Sasame.

"damn it Naruto! It's too early for your shouting!" said Sakura after boping his friend on the head.

"she's right dobe, it's too early for your idiocies" said Sasuke in his usual tone.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before answering his female friend "but Sakura-chan, it's the end of the year! After the exams we won't have to go back to the academy anymore, we'll be free!"

As much as she wanted to deny his reasoning he was right, the whole was not only boring but somewhat degrading, she was the apprentice of Tsunade the slug senin, she had seen field action already, she should by all accounts be a genin at the very least. Of course there were good points for all of them: Sakura remade her friendship with Ino, Naruto was able to reencounter Sasame and Sasuke opened up a bit to them, not much really but it was an improvement.

Soon the four of them were inside the clasroom waitng along the excited children who were either looking confident or trying to get as much information the could inside their heads while they still could.

Soon Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and began explaining the rules and the order of the exam: it started with a written exam, followed by the target practice, taijutsu then ninjutsu.

The three of them obviously aced the first three parts of the exam, though Naruto passed the writen one by copying the answers he didn't know or wasn't certain about (mentally thanking his sensei for teaching him methods of information gathering, not that he will ever tell him that to his face). Soon the last part was at close, the whole classroom was chattering excited about how it went for them, what they think they passed and whatnot.

"ahem" Iraku coughed to bring the classroom into order without success, "AHEM!" he tried again with the same results, finally having enough he unleashed his **akuma ****kashira** **no jutsu** (demon head technique) finally silencing the hyperactive kids.

"the ninjutsu part of the exam requires you to show the use of henge, kawarimi and bunshin, the first is.."

Soon it was Naruto's turn to take the test, as soon as he enterd the classroom he noticed that both senseis were seated in front of a desk that had gleaming, brand new headbands on it, he was brought out of his musings by Mizuki.

"okay Naruto start by transforming into Iruka"

The blond did as told efortlessly.

"very good, now use kawarimi to avoid the attack" Iruka said before launching the eraser to Naruto's head, he was hit in the forehead sending him to the floor before a cloud of smoke enveloped him and showed a bewildered looking Mizuki.

"o-okay Naruto now I want you to make three bunshins"

"ne sensei, can it be any type of bunshin?"

A bead of sweat run from Iruka's forehead to his left cheek, how could a mere genin have this much ability? Mizuki however thought nothing of it and answered "of course Naruto do your best"

Naruto grinned broadly and put his fingers in cross like hand seal "**kage bunshin no jutsu**!"

As soon as those words left his lips three solid bunshins poofed into existance leaving both teachers flabbergastted.

"so do I pass sensei?" asked one of the clones, the teachers just nodded and gave him his rightfully earned headband that he tied on his forehead.

"_just like the other two kids that entered the class that day"_ thought Iruka, his nerviousnes was understandable considering the fact that both Sasuke and Sakura used solid clones in their respective turns, the Uchiha used **hebi bunshins **(snake clones)and Haruno used **doro bunshins **(mud clones).

"I passed Sasame-chan! I'm a ninja now!" he said before hugging tightly the tangerine haired girl making her blush and and smile while hugging him back.

"congratulations Naruto-kun" she said, sincerely happy for him, knowing how important becoming a konoha shinobi was for him.

As they separated Naruto noticed that Sasame's balaclava was missing from the top of her head and that she had a konoha headband around her neck.

"so you've passed as well! Congratulations Sasame-chan!"

"arigatou Naruto-kun"

she was about to go back to the Fuuma compund when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"ne Sasame-chan?"

"hai?"

"you know, if you're not busy, well.." his face was cherry red, a tone that she was sure her face matched perfectly "yes?"

"wouldyouwannahavedinnerwithmesometime" he said as fast as he could before blushing even further, as imposible as it may sound.

Sasame blushed as well before averting her eyes of him and answering in a really meek voice "hai".

Neither one of them noticed the crying girl behind the wall that took of running.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was known for a lot of things, like his mastery of ninjutsu to an amzing degree, of his belief in the will of fire, his amazing strategies and tactics, his love for the tobacco. And among very few, his love for Icha Icha paradise, but what not many knew is that he had a unbelievable hate for burocracy, specially parperwork.

Why is this important or relevant you might ask, simple because thanks to the performance of three particular students dubly named 'team sannin' the teams he tough were terribly unbalanced, as such there was one easy solution that not only allowed them, to grow on their weak areas but it blance the teams, the problem? Telling his own stundents.

As he was contemplating how to break teh news to them the fabled legendary three ninjas arrived.

"sensei why did you call us?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll cut to the chase, I'm disbanding the new team sannin for the new team roster"

-----------------___________________--------------------------_____________________-------

AN: a tad short and just a filler but it's the bridge to more things as well as what could be the beginings the naru/sasame pairing and the intense rivalry between Hinata and Sasame (the Hyuuga girl might get a bit nasty) as for why the Mizuki incident didn't happen just follow the fic (that doesn't mean it won't happen in the future) as for the teams I'm not sure who is getting whre besides Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura (they're under Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma respectively) si fell free to pich in with some suggestions. Also I have a poll in my profile that will dictate what I'm updating in the next two months and Finally I'm entering the missing hokage challenge by perfect lionheart, so if you want to read it look for it in the future.

The polls:

Sakura/Lee: 4

Sakura/Neji: 2

Sasuke/Tayuya: 3

Sasuke/Kin: 4

I will repeat this: **NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL BE PAIRED WITH MORE THAN ONE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC.**

That's all and please review criticism is greatly appreciated, flames find some one that cares for them.

JA NE.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
